


Senses

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [8]
Category: James Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi Dub-con, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: After a fight with her boyfriend Bucky, a woman finds herself bound to her bed, all senses but one gone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Smut drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Senses

Since his return after the Great Fight, Bucky was different. He was  _ almost _ himself, the Bucky from 1943 Steve had told her about. He was caring, helped around the house, and smiled easily. But lately, he’d been moody, darker than usual, and barely lifted a finger when he was home. She didn’t know what to do with him and he wouldn’t let her in. 

There was a time when they wouldn’t go to bed angry at night. In the last few weeks, though, when Bucky returned from missions, he’d sit and not talk. He didn’t kiss her goodnight nor hold her as she fell asleep like he used.

It was bad enough that tonight, she blew up at him for lack of attention, yelled and screamed, wondering out loud if he even loved her. And now, she was in bed, near tears, alone. She hugged his pillow, inhaling his scent, and calmed herself enough to fall asleep. 

When she woke up, it was still dark outside but the lights from the living room were turned off. Or were they? She opened her eyes again and felt her eyelashes rubbing against something. She was blindfolded. With a swing, she tried to sit up. It didn’t work. Her arms were in a cross shape, bound to the headboard. Her heart sank then began racing. She screamed but as soon as she did, her mouth was stuffed and she found herself gagged, then her ears were plugged. 

Her mind raced. Who was this doing these things to her? Where was Bucky? She couldn’t hear anything, see anything, and the only sense that was still available to her was smell. She concentrated on that; nutmeg, cinnamon, ginger. Her scented candle had been lit. She couldn’t detect anything from whoever was there. 

The bed dipped and she felt her legs pulled apart. As much as she fought, her assailant was too strong. A strong rope was bound at her naked thighs and they were spread open. She knew from the movement that whoever that was knew what they were doing as they bound the rope to her wrists as well. She felt trapped and terrified all at the same time. But when a hot mouth began breathing at her core, all she knew jumbled in her mind into one word: aroused.

With almost all her senses gone, all she had was the lovely smell of spices and her skin tingling and begging to be touched. Never in her life had she wanted it more. But her brain in her brain suddenly resounded an alarm. She was still conscious of what was going on, so she began fighting, pulling on the ropes, swaying her pelvis to try and sit. The more she did, the less she succeeded. The ropes were tightening, and she only managed to slide closer to what she tried to avoid; that hot breath.

A moment later, it wasn’t just a breath, it was a tongue sliding along her core. She clenched in desire, shaming herself at how her body reacted. Her nipples peaked, and she knew how wet she was. Only one person knew about this fantasy of hers and it wasn’t Bucky. And even with the gloves her assailant wore, she knew it wasn’t Nat either. She wouldn’t do this; they were best friends, not lovers.

The tongue brought her back to reality. It licked and teased her little nub, slid inside her, wiggled along, only making her moan instead of fight. As fast as it had begun, it was over, leaving her breathless.

Then, her gag was removed, but she didn’t scream, instead asked, “Who are you? What do you want? When Bucky comes in here, you’re dead, you hear me?” she threatened. 

She heard something muffled but nothing clear for her to make out. This time, the hot breath moved to her belly, then her breasts. Each nipple was suckled on, her breasts worshipped. That too stopped quickly. Lips pressed on hers, a tongue forcing the barrier. She didn’t want the kiss but whoever it was, they began rutting against her core, the seam of their jeans rubbing on her exposed clit. She let out a moan; it was swallowed by a searing kiss. Slow, sensual, loving even.

With much confusion, she tried to fight it, fight her body, but the rutting brought her quickly to a peak and she climaxed with a scream in her assailant’s mouth. Her body shuddered while her hips rolled to prolong her pleasure.

Tears of shame burned her eyes beneath the satin blindfold while the gag was put back in place. She let out a sob, then a scream of frustration while the other person lifted from her to caress her breasts and wide-open legs. 

The bed dipped again. She sniffled and hiccupped. She couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. Where was he? Why wasn’t he rescuing her? She’d left him on the couch before bed. Surely, he could hear what was going on! 

The plugs in her ears were removed, and she heard soft music playing. It was familiar but not enough for her to recognize it. Then, she heard a low growl and,  _“ Terpeniye, moya lyubov.”_

_ Oh, you fucker! _ she thought when she recognized Bucky’s voice as he spoke Russian. Now she knew Natasha had spilled the beans. She screamed through the gag, getting a chuckle in return.

“You wanted to be treated this way? I’m the only one that gets to do it.” 

He licked along the shell of her ear then she heard clothes falling to the floor. The bed dipped between her legs and her body betrayed her again as another wave of arousal hit her. 

Bucky shuffled closer on his knees, rubbed his cock on her core, and pushed himself in slowly. “This is what you wanted? A thick cock fucking you while you were bound? Unable to call for help? Blindfolded?” He laughed. “Poor little slut. You’re mine.” 

She felt him drag almost all the way out of her then pushing back in slowly, teasing her clit with little taps. “You’re not getting what you want until I get what I want.”

Wanting to scream, ‘What do you want?’ but unable to, she fought the ropes once more, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. But he slapped her thigh, making her squeal.

“No! I take care of that!” His hands gripped her hips and he fucked her hard, harder than he ever had before. 

The wet sounds were obscene, and his grunts filled the room. Finally, Bucky removed her gag and wrapped his hand around her throat. “Mine, I said. Now scream for me, slut,” he commanded as he lightly pressed. 

She did just that, embarrassed by how much she loved his treatment. He slammed himself in, dragging his cock out, then repeating the same pattern over and over. It wasn’t long before her body tensed with pleasure. “Going to come!” she whined, pulling on her bonds.

As soon as the words left her mouth, his cock left her body. But she could still hear him stroking himself and laughing at how she thrashed on the bed. “Look at you, _moya lyubov._ You want this so much. Why didn’t you tell me?”

She growled. “Because I’ve been busy worried about you and about us, and screaming at you, you asshole!”

“Oh, no. What a foul little mouth you’ve got.”

He once again stuffed her mouth with a cloth to shut her up and pushed himself in once again. He was rough, feral, and she loved it. He once again wrapped his hand at her throat, the other busy rubbing her clit, and he commanded her, “Come for me, _moya lyubov_. Hard. Now!”

And she did, her whole body awake with pleasure. She clenched around him while he never stopped moving nor rubbing her. Enough that another climax made her scream through the gag and judder on the bed. Her eyes rolled back, and her limbs relaxed as she orgasmed intensely. 

Bucky removed the gag and the blindfold from her eyes as soon as he let the ropes down. He pulled out and drew her into his arms into a tight hug, tilting her chin up. “Are you alright, my love?” he whispered.

It took a moment for the words to register but she finally hummed in agreement. “S-So good,” she whispered. She nuzzled his neck, licking it gently. “Where did that come from?”

He laughed softly. “Went to talk to Nat about us. I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I’m sorry if that came off as if I didn’t care about you. All my thoughts are for you, _moya lyubov_. Nat suggested this to spice things up and to have a big finish.”

“That was a huge finish.” She giggled.

“No, this is.” Bucky turned around, grabbed something by the lit candle, and handed it to her.

Inside a navy-blue velvet box lay an engagement ring...

**Author's Note:**

> *moya lyubov = my love


End file.
